


Портрет марсианки

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Зойдберг очень любил рисовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портрет марсианки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016

Никто не знал, что доктор Зойдберг любил рисовать. Из-под его клешни часто появлялись диковинные цветы или бабочки. Портреты инопланетян не всегда выходили как надо, но Зойдбергу нравилось выдумывать несуществующие расы или неизвестных науке животных.  
Всё началось случайно, когда, заправляя ручку своими собственными чернилами, Зойдберг брызнул ими на стол, и по медицинской карточке Фрая растеклась огромная клякса. Карта, к сожалению, оказалась безнадёжно испорчена, пришлось её выкинуть и соврать, что потерялась. Но клякса получилась очень красивой, Зойдберг решил как-нибудь повторить. Но не на том, что придётся потом восстанавливать, слишком уж не хотелось переписывать очередную медицинскую карту с экрана компьютера. С принтером, как и с большинством техники, отношения у доктора Зойдберга складывались из клешней вон плохо. Ему паталогически не везло — то прольёт что-нибудь на справочник ксеноанатомии или письмо, которое не успел достать из конверта, то случайно порежет свежую газету, слишком сильно схватив клешнями — сплошные страдания.  
Эми Вонг, которая по просьбе профессора Фарнсворта иногда помогала с канцелярской работой, быстро вносила в специальную программу все данные о сотрудниках, но доктор Зойдберг предпочитал старые добрые бумажные варианты документов. Было в них что-то приятное — живое и настоящее, в отличие от цифровых копий, которые невозможно потрогать. Да и нажимать большими клешнями на клавиши, честно говоря, было не слишком удобно. Компьютеры сами его не любили: мало того, что кнопочки такие малюсенькие, а сенсорный экран не всегда срабатывал так, как надо, покрываясь царапинами или трещинами, сложная техника часто ломалась и устраивала бойкот. Зойдберг подозревал в этом заговор Демократического совета планет или, как минимум, Корпорации «Мамин робот». Например, голосовые команды от декаподианцев (Зойдберг прибыл когда-то на Землю с планеты Декапод-девять) земные приборы воспринимали неохотно, будто с презрением: путали слова, предлагали или исполняли вовсе не то, о чём их просили. Зойдберг злился и мучился, но ничего не мог поделать со своими ротовыми щупальцами, из-за которых, как говорил профессор, «гнусавил, что слон с завязанным в узел хоботом».  
Одно утешало — среди декаподианцев были известные на Земле актёры, учёные, доктора и художники. На всеобщее признание Зойдберг не претендовал, о подобном он мог лишь фантазировать, заведомо уверенный, что мечтам не суждено сбыться. Достаточно, что у него в роду есть одна известная личность: дядя Гарольд Зойд, актёр немого кино.  
Но это не мешало продолжать художественные эксперименты — просто так, для души. Жаль, что в материалах он был ограничен. Чернила у Зойдберга всегда при себе, вырабатывались его организмом, а вот на бумагу, фломастеры или специальные кисти и краски денег не было. Бюрократ Гермес драл со штатного доктора Межпланетного экспресса штрафы в три шкуры: за неуклюжесть и невнятную речь, испорченные мебель и оборудование, чернильные и иные пятна, неподобающий внешний вид, странный запах, разбрасывание отходов, поедание непредназначенных для этого вещей, таких как вата, мыло или резинки для денег. Зойдберг лишь удивлялся, ему что, ваты жалко? Она всё равно безвкусная. Но вздыхал и не возражал. Зажёванные или обслюнявленные журналы и документы мало кому понравятся, но доктор не мог ничего поделать, он тянул что попало в рот из-за перманентного голода, порой это получалось само собой, неосознанно: от скуки и нервных переживаний. Как и с чернилами, которые он мог выплёвывать рефлекторно. Влетало ему и за добрые намерения, которые ракообразному и его коллегам выходили боком. Попытки помочь на кухне или в гараже заканчивались разбитой посудой и, соответственно, рваным топливным шлангом. Зойдберг старался обходить опасные места стороной, но иногда всё равно не выдерживал из желания пообщаться и шёл к Фраю или Лиле предлагать свои дружеские клешни, уверенный в своей высокой компетенции по всем вопросам. Те благодарили и почему-то отказывались или просили срочно сходить куда-нибудь — Зойдберг рад был услужить, но так и не смог отыскать в справочнике большую часть озвученных ими адресов. Бедняга наивно считал это проявлением земной вежливости и особого расположения, мол, его коллеги, наверное, стесняются и просто не хотят его беспокоить. Или, в случае с адресами, верят в его исключительную осведомлённость в плане местной географии и существующих на Земле заведений.  
От зарплаты после штрафов оставались сущие гроши, на которые даже комнату в третьесортном общежитии для инопланетян не снимешь. Поэтому Джон Зойдберг ютился в здании Межпланетного экспресса — тайком, как он полагал, хотя все сотрудники о его важном секрете прекрасно знали. Вторая причина — здесь или в помойных баках у супермаркета по соседству часто можно было бесплатно подкрепиться (Зойдберг был всеяден и есть хотел часто, почти всегда), а также немало занятных подручных средств для его хобби.  
Первый раз в качестве холста он выбрал упаковку из-под печенья, откуда прежде заботливо выел все крошки. Но новая клякса, которую он поставил на внутренней стороне разорванной картонной коробки, оказалась несовершенна, пришлось немного её подправить, осторожно размазав левой клешнёй. Так края стали больше похожи на лепестки большого цветка. Результат оказался неплох, но не слишком удовлетворил, чего-то не хватало... Коробка была кривая и серая, она вкусно пахла едой, но чернила в ламинированный картон впитываться отказывались, и вскоре цветок превратился в набор некрасивых бесформенных брызг, которыми доктор испачкал рукав халата. Покачав головой, он решил использовать для своих экспериментов что-нибудь более подходящее — из ненужного, чтобы не отругали.  
На чём земные мастера творят свои гениальные полотна? Где-то он слышал про холсты. «Пожалуй, на ткани кляксы растекаются очень красиво», — подумал Зойдберг, разглядывая свой халат, на котором получился симпатичный узор. Но подходящей лишней тряпки в окрестностях не наблюдалось. За испорченную медформу профессор с Гермесом его однажды живьём съедят или, как минимум, в пользу химчистки лишат остатков зарплаты, поэтому на новенькие полотенца или на не такие уж новые рубашку профессора и занавеску в душевой даже смотреть было страшно. Впрочем, последняя оказалась из пластика и лишь внешне напоминала тряпичную — Зойдберг проверил, слегка пожевав краешек. Пластик, как и стекло, категорически не подходил.  
Тряпки из мастерской или те, что валялись на свалке, были уже испорчены пятнами. Старыми майками, приспособленными для мытья пола, уборщик Скраффи делиться категорически не захотел и, заслышав про кляксы, посоветовал взять туалетную бумагу — её расход всё равно никто не считает. Однако туалетная бумага оказалась чересчур тонкой и мягкой, от чернил она моментально промокла и раскисла, только пачкая всё. Опять неудача! Тогда Зойдберг подумал вернуться к обычным листам. Благо в офисе Гермеса их было полно в ящике с надписью «вторсырьё». «Их точно никто не станет искать», — решив так, начинающий художник стал потихоньку таскать из бухгалтерии ненужные документы.  
Листы помогли. Зойдберг натренировался, и при следующих попытках творчества кляксы выходили уже ровнее и интереснее. Повозив по одной из них ротовыми щупальцами, он нарисовал крылья: теперь с белой плоскости на него смотрел силуэт большой толстой птицы, которая, кажется, безуспешно пыталась взлететь. «Здорово!» — заключил он, пощёлкивая от восторга клешнями.  
Дальше пошли в ход бумажки и палочки для размазывания клякс, капли слюны и воды, а в конце концов и сама чернильная ручка. В следующих работах к инструментам и материалам добавились спитые, но ещё мокрые чайные пакетики, вытащенные из мусорного ведра. Соль, сахар, полузасохший жидкий корректор, марганцовка, зелёнка, медицинская вата, спирт и пинцет тоже оказались весьма полезными. Экспериментируя с подручными средствами, он узнал, что баночка из-под слёрма хороша, чтобы делать круги с помощью донышка, а рельефная пробка от бутылки вина, как и смятый бинт, давали интересные отпечатки. Старую щёточку Эми с надписью «тушь для ресниц» можно приспособить под кисточку, а внутри банок из-под хлорки и растворителя ещё остаётся что-то на донышке — достаточно для отмывания пятен с панциря и стола. Или для дополнительного украшения клякс, чтобы кое-где становились светлее. Секрет об остатках выброшенных флаконов и тюбиков он знал давно на примере ротовых паст, жидкого мыла и кремов для панциря — не покупать же новое, когда в мусор отправляется столько всего ценного!  
Процесс создания клякс, как и их украшения, Зойдбергу безумно нравился: хорошенько примериться и прицелиться, сложить щупальца подходящим образом и плюнуть чернилами с определённой силой — иначе не получится красота. А ещё успокаивал и напоминал о детстве, когда, будучи маленьким крабиком, Джон выводил кружочки и полоски палочкой на морском берегу у самой кромки воды, а потом стирал свой рисунок, зарываясь щупальцами в песок или ил. Он надеялся выманить спрятавшихся жучков и моллюсков или хотя бы найти вкусные кусочки водорослей. Иногда получалось, и в такие минуты Зойдберг был очень доволен. Старшие ругали его за перепачканный рот и клешни, стыдили, говорили, он похож на заразившееся космическим вирусом морское чудовище. Маленький Джон слушал их нотации, виновато опустив голову и отплёвываясь от песка, но всё равно больше радовался, чем обижался, — ему уделяли внимание. Сравнение с больным морским обитателем ему откровенно не нравилось, однако, возможно, именно тогда юный декаподианец неосознанно сделал выбор будущей профессии в пользу ксеномедицины.  
Свою нынешнюю любимую забаву он называл «кляксотворением», а себя, соответственно, настоящим «кляксотворцом». Джон представлял, как прославит фамилию Зойдберг и станет богатым и знаменитым. Сидя в золочёном кресле посреди веранды шикарной виллы на солнечном побережье, он будет потягивать шампанское и закусывать заветными анчоусами. Для полного комплекта предполагалась галерея в Новом Нью-Йорке, названная его именем (вернее, псевдонимом, который ещё предстояло придумать), выставки по всей планете и, конечно же, собственная мастерская — светлая и просторная, с кучей красок, бумаг и холстов. И большим-пребольшим холодильником, всегда полным, чтобы можно было перекусить, не отрываясь от творчества. В мечтах Зойдберга почитали великим художником, кляксы которого висели рядом с «Крабой Лизой» и «Красным крабдратом» — больше полотен земных мастеров он не знал, хотя считал, что хорошо разбирается в искусстве. Не отказался бы выйти и на межгалактический уровень. «А что? Посоперничаем с Крабельанджело или с червелонцами, возродившими давным-давно устаревший космо-поп-арт. Посмотрим ещё, кто из нас лучший! Вот было бы здорово… — вздыхал он, вспоминая нелепую принцессу Лею из «Звёздных войн» в образе омикронца. — Я и то лучше смогу. Наверное».  
В реальности же доктор Джон Зойдберг никому о своём увлечении не рассказывал — всё равно друзья всегда слишком заняты. Живописи он нигде никогда не учился и очень боялся, что другим не понравится. К счастью, до его тайного хобби никому не было дела, коллеги трудились в поте лица. Бендер, когда смотрел телевизор, всегда так и говорил: «Разводной ключ тебе в задницу! Не отсвечивай! Делать нечего — не мешай полезным приборам работать», — или что-нибудь в этом духе. И с ним не поспоришь, на то он и робот, чтобы постоянно работать. В Межпланетном экспрессе всегда много дел, Зойдберг в отведённые сменой часы тоже активно изображал кипучую деятельность, считая это чрезвычайно важным, ворчал, если к нему в кабинет заходили без спроса, и сам старался никому не мешать. Если не забывал, память в отдельных вещах его подводила. Зойдберг не знал точно, но подозревал, это из-за перерасхода чернил. Для восполнения ресурсов организма он всё чаще вечерами наведывался к большой помойке у супермаркета, соперничая за просроченные продукты с бомжами, бродячими шестилапыми зелёными обезьянами и большими длинноухими тараканами, завезёнными с неведомой планеты, которые в последнее время расплодились, как паразиты под панцирем. Тараканы эти, кстати, оказались довольно вкусными, только бегали слишком быстро.  
Но полный восторг был, когда Зойдбергу удалось заполучить целую пачку бумаги, списанную из какого-то офиса. Слишком влажная и рыхлая для принтера, для разведения клякс эта бумага стала настоящим раздольем. Однако большинство листов, размалёванных кляксами, отправлялось в мусорную корзину — кляксотворец был очень критичен и только самые любимые рисунки, прежде хорошенько просушив, складывал в специальную папку. Её он прятал в столе среди старых телефонных справочников, которые хранил, несмотря на изменения в телефонах, адресах и названиях организаций, происходившие каждый год. Перелистывать их просто нравилось, да и, в случае чего, можно было пожевать вырванный лист или использовать как промокашку. Куда девался несъедобный мусор из его кабинета, Зойдберга совершенно не интересовало, он просто радовался пустой корзине, периодически встречавшей его в офисе-медкабинете.  
Вскоре Зойдберг продолжил свои эксперименты: он пробовал обрисовывать фотографии из газет и журналов, а самостоятельные кляксы стали более аккуратными, к ним теперь добавлялись вырезанные фигуры, лица, узоры, дома, складываясь в коллажи. Иногда он смотрел на свои творения и думал: да я крут! К первой папке с работами добавились ещё две, но по-прежнему подавляющая часть картин шла в утиль. Он очень расстраивался из-за неудач и пробовал снова и снова, пока не оставался доволен или, психанув, не кромсал всё на мелкие кусочки. Тогда пил успокоительное и отправлялся спать. К счастью, стыдиться своей кривоклешневости ему было не перед кем — компьютер и лампа не считаются. Он позволял себе даже делать портреты — брал для примера фотографии из медицинских карт или изображения звёзд: робота Калькулона, своего дяди Гарольда Зойда и золотистой амёбы с пушистыми длинными ресницами — победительницы межгалактического конкурса красоты. Нарисованные друзья молчаливо одобряли его и не позволяли чувствовать себя одиноким.  
Скраффи любил убираться, когда по близости никого не было, считая наведение чистоты очень интимным процессом. Лишь он один спокойно относился к присутствию, виду и запаху декаподианца, гонял редко, только если тот действительно мешался под шваброй. Когда Зойдберг начал оставаться ночевать на работе, Скраффи первый его вычислил. Они договорились, что до полуночи ксенодоктор гуляет на улице, а оставшуюся ночь сидит в своём кабинете или хотя бы не попадается ему на глаза и не мусорит. Тот не возражал, он считал Скраффи редкой доброты землянином и всё чаще, свернувшись калачиком на жёсткой кушетке для медосмотров, думал, не рассказать ли ему о своём хобби? Несколько раз порывался, но ротовые щупальца отказывались слушаться, становясь ватными. Их сковывал страх, а может, желание не нарушать хрупкое равновесие. Или вата, прилипшая между щупалец. Главное, его не ругали, что занимается всякими глупостями, опять портит вещи и собирает хлам, — Зойдберг очень боялся услышать однажды подобное о своём увлечении, к которому прикипел всеми сердцами. В глубине его ранимой крабьей души приютилось и ныло чувство вины за любовно выводимые по ночам бесполезные картинки, поскольку в рабочее время из-за ночного бдения сильно клонило в сон. Зойдберг даже как-то уснул прямо за столом, правда, к счастью, никто не заметил. Но прекратить рисовать и мечтать был не в силах, поэтому по вечерам шёл осматривать окрестные помойки с целью поиска новых бесплатных красок или материалов, причём не вонючих, не ядовитых и тем более не взрывоопасных желательно.  
«Кляксография!» — оправдывался Джон перед собой. На его родной планете у врачей и психологов был такой метод диагностики состояния пациентов. По плевку чернил больного определяли его возраст, наличие паразитов, психическое состояние, концентрированность мужского желе и даже на каких планетах он побывал недавно, а уж о предсказаниях судьбы и говорить не стоит, многие баловались. Но и без анализа последних клякс можно было сказать, что одиночество Зойдберга, от которого они прежде спасали, становилось теперь с каждым днём всё острее и невыносимее. Ведь, как было написано в межкультурной киногазете, творчество без ответной реакции зрителей не имеет смысла. Это раньше он думал, что творить можно просто так, исключительно для удовольствия, но теперь понимал: для себя хорошо спать и есть, а кляксы хочется показывать, ещё лучше — дарить, места в папках уже не осталось, новых у него не было, а выкидывать что-то жалко.  
Пришло время раскрыться перед друзьями.

Зойдберг решил начать осторожно, издалека, например, поговорить о современном искусстве, и первым делом отправился на кухню, там всегда кто-то есть. А если нет, заодно холодильник не помешает проверить, доктор сильно разволновался, требовалось срочно чем-то занять ротовые щупальца. Но дверь почему-то оказалась плотно закрытой, не поддавалась, сколько ни дёргай за ручку, — впервые на его памяти было такое, и Зойдберг подумал: заклинило. За дверью раздавались приглушённые голоса, кажется, Фрая и Лилы. «Наверное, они застряли и не могут выбраться. Надо срочно помочь!» Но прислушавшись, Зойдберг решил подождать.

— Фрай, извини ещё раз, я хорошо к тебе отношусь, но не так, как ты этого хочешь, — объясняла Лила, — поэтому мы не можем встречаться.  
— Но почему? — искренне удивился и расстроился тот.  
— Мы с тобой слишком разные.  
— Не такие уж разные!  
— Да, в плане физиологии наши организмы близки, но…  
— Тогда почему ты отвергаешь меня? Откуда ты знаешь, что мы не пара, даже не попробовав? Пожалуйста, умоляю, Лила, я люблю тебя, дай мне шанс.  
Она вздохнула:  
— Ну, я подумаю…  
— Лила!  
И тут раздался грохот. Зойдберг испугался, стал срочно взламывать дверь, раскромсал возле ручки и вырвал «собачку» замка клешнёй — но не помогло.  
— Фрай! Я спасу тебя, ты скоро умрёшь, если у тебя совсем не останется мужского желе! — крикнул он и выбил застрявшую дверь плечом, опрокинув стул, который кто-то неосмотрительно поставил внутри у порога.  
Ворвавшись, Зойдберг застал следующую картину: Лила и Фрай лежали на полу, рядом — разбитая посуда, а на спине у Фрая — упавший шкафчик.  
— Фрай, ты жив! Как я рад! — кинулся к нему обниматься Зойдберг. — Давай поговорим об искусстве!  
— Блин, отстань! — простонал тот. — Лучше убери с меня эту штуку, кажется, я себе что-то сломал… Лила, ты цела?  
— Вроде да, — кивнула она, ощупывая голову. — Зойдберг, помоги ему, ты же доктор!  
Тот снова кинулся к Фраю, который уже сам вылез из-под шкафчика. Зойдберг понял, в чём дело, и очень перепугался:  
— Ты потерял свой спинной плавник, какой у-ужас! Срочно идём на рентген.  
— Да не было у меня никогда плавника… чёрт! — поморщился Фрай, поднимаясь с его помощью.  
— Как — не было? — растерялся доктор. — Как же ты тогда ориентируешься в пространстве?  
Фрай тут же, пошатываясь, попробовал сделать пару шагов и врезался лбом в дверь, застонал, потирая шишку:  
— Фигово. Может, пришить плавник?..  
— Я тебе дам — пришить! — возмутилась Лила. — В таком случае от меня ничего не жди, я не буду ходить по городу с идиотом.  
— Но Лила…  
Фрай так и остался без плавника, отчего Зойдберг очень расстроился, зато Фрай забрал себе из медкабинета на память фотографию своего позвоночника. Доктор понимал, другу было не до искусства, а Лила разговаривать не захотела. «Ну что ж, первый песочный куличик комом, — вздохнул он. — Зато все остались живы».  
Рано было отчаиваться. Профессор Фарнсворт умный человек, он прожил больше ста лет и повидал многое, точно его поймёт.  
Когда Зойдберг пришёл в лабораторию, профессор его не заметил: он вскрывал тело зелёной шестилапой обезьяны, одной из тех, что скакали у супермаркета. На операционном столе возле разрезанного обезьяньего брюха лежали в блестящих лоточках внутренние органы, среди которых Зойдберг по запаху узнал печень, — и сразу невольно потекли слюни, ведь на кухне он так ничем и не поживился. Смутившись, Зойдберг отступил на пару шагов, случайно зацепил и уронил что-то. Разбитая склянка звякнула об пол, и прямо под ногами зашуршало-зашипело — Зойдберг в испуге отпрянул и брызнул в профессора чернилами.  
— Кальмар неуклюжий, какого чёрта ты тут забыл! — закричал Фарнсворт, вытирая тёмную кляксу со щеки. — Ты выпустил мой бесценный экземпляр!  
Бесценный экземпляр, он же полосатая зелёно-фиолетовая змея, спешно шмыгнул в вентиляцию — Зойдберг чуть снова не плюнул чернилами.  
— Вечно от тебя одни убытки!  
— Хотите поговорить об искусстве? — сменил тему Зойдберг.  
— Специально приготовленный экстракт печени зелёной обезьяны, возвращающий молодость, — вот это искусство! А ты своей ядовитой слюной мне всё испортил, — ткнул профессор в него окровавленным скальпелем.  
Зойдберг в знак смирения поднял клешни вверх.  
— А можно тогда я её съём. Ну, раз всё равно испортилась… — робко промямлил он, сглатывая слюну.  
— Нет! Хочешь жрать — в жёлтом ведре лежат потроха, оставшиеся от космического монстра, их всё равно слишком много, провоняли всю морозильную камеру.  
— Спасибо! — полез к нему обниматься Зойдберг, но профессор лишь снова пригрозил ему скальпелем: «Иди, пока не передумал!» Он умилился, всё-таки Хьюберт Фарнворт — добрейшей души землянин.  
Разговор об искусстве, увы, снова не состоялся. Ничего, были ещё Бендер и Эми. Закончив с потрохами космического чудовища, Зойдберг направился в гостиную, но уже издали услышал весьма подозрительные крики:  
— Сдохни, скотина, сдохни! — вопила Эми. — Размажем мозги по стенке!  
Раздался взрыв, стон, затем голос Бендера:  
— Что ты творишь! Разве так надо отрывать ноги и головы?  
Затем чьи-то жуткие крики, хлюпанье, хруст и рык.  
— Фу-у! — брезгливо бросила Эми. — Всё в говне и кровище! А воняет-то как…  
— Сейчас я залью его труп кислотой, ещё не так засмердит.  
— По-моему, это не оттуда воняет.  
Зойдберг осторожно вошёл в комнату, раз его всё равно заметили. Он боялся попасть под раздачу, но… Кровавая бойня творилась лишь в телевизоре, Бендер и Эми играли в игру через приставку.  
— А, точно — вот он, припёрся, вонючка! — заржал Бендер.  
Эми разочарованно выдохнула:  
— Тьфу, отстой! Я думала, это эффект дополнения реальности.  
— Это не я, а космический монстр, которого только что доел, извините, — заботливо пояснил Зойдберг, вытерев рот рукавом.  
Бендер и Эми снова уткнулись в игру.  
— Бей! Добей его, так!  
— Да стреляй же… Промазала!  
Зойдберг осторожно боком подошёл ближе.  
— Я вижу, вы любите пятна, можно я кое-что расскажу? Если вы, конечно, не очень заняты…  
При следующем шаге он зацепился за провод и выдернул телевизор из сети.  
— Чёрт, сбежал! — Эми разочарованно кинула джойстиком об пол.  
Бендер же издал непередаваемую словами эмоциональную звуковую тираду, смысл которой Зойдберг не понял, но в ней содержалось столько ярости и отчаяния, что любой актёр позавидовал бы. Может, он просто завис?..  
— Мать моя вафельница! — наконец, перезагрузившись, изрёк Бендер, устремив на Зойдберга испепеляющий взгляд.  
— Да, блин, какого чёрта! — поддержала Эми.  
— Я хотел поговорить о пятнах, — начал тот.  
— Сейчас я из тебя самого мокрое пятно сделаю! — взревел Бендер. — Испортить такую игру! Убирайся. И чтоб к телевизору больше не подходил — меня чуть не замкнуло.  
— Он подключен к приставке, — пояснила Эми, поднимая штепсель от телевизора.  
— Извините, я не хотел навредить, — огорчённо вздохнул Зойдберг и, низко опустив голову, медленно поплёлся прочь. Бендера было жалко, а себя — ещё больше. Может, просто день неудачный, так звёзды сложились, сегодня они явно были не на его стороне.  
«Попробуем завтра!» — решил доктор Зойдберг.  
Но на следующий день Бендер ушёл куда-то с самого утра, а Лила и Эми оказались заняты педикюром и не захотели ничего слушать, они почему-то не разрешили Джону порисовать чернилами на их ногтях. Профессор прогнал навязчивого искусствоведа из лаборатории грязной тряпкой, хотя новую чудо-машину, дающую возможность почесать пятку, не нагибаясь, Джон Зойдберг очень высоко оценил. К Гермесу он заходить не решился.  
Фрай пил слёрм и смотрел интерактивный сериал, он подарил Джону пустые банки от газировки и четверть пакетика чипсов, только чтобы тот не отвлекал его от «дела жизни и смерти»: выбирать дальнейшую судьбу маленького крылатого мышеклерка Зизи, нажимая цифры на пульте. Делать нечего, зато Зойдберг посмотрел вместе с ним телевизор — молча и ничего не сломав, и, подъедая остатки чипсов, подумал, что всё-таки очень приятно общаться с друзьями.  
Но потребность рассказать о своих прекрасных кляксах жгла изнутри, надо было как-нибудь обратить на рисунки внимание. После некоторых размышлений Зойдберг заключил: куда эффективнее разукрашивать кляксы среди бела дня за большим столом для собраний. Или в своём кабинете, вдруг, туда кто-то зайдёт за клеем для панциря или таблетками для выведения пластика из организма? Может, просто случайно заглянет, стоит лишь оставить приоткрытой дверь. Тогда он увидит, какие доктор Зойдберг может делать красивые вещи и спросит восхищённо: «А что это?» И Зойдберг расскажет в подробностях, как он посыпал из солонки лужицу чернил, клеил на бумагу, отрывая от сердца, рыбьи скелеты и как называются выдуманные им животные и города, которые родились из клякс.  
Зойдберг с трепетом представлял себе этот счастливый момент, но смущало одно: рисовать он привык по ночам в тишине при настольной лампе, именно в такой обстановке его посещало вдохновение. Не хотелось спугнуть музу ярким светом и шумом, вдруг от волнения он сделает что-то не то. Быть оштрафованным в очередной раз не хотелось.

Проблема решилась сама собой. Однажды рано утром Эми пришла в его кабинет за лекарством от головной боли. После вечеринки у неё было жуткое похмелье, и девушка ворвалась так внезапно, что Зойдберг испугался и сразу кинулся ей помогать.  
Он искал таблетки, но все предложенные ей не подходили, тогда Эми сама взяла нужную баночку. Доктор заодно предложил просканировать её на паразитов, но Эми почему-то отказалась. Увлёкшись обязанностями врача, он забыл, что, ложась спать, не убрал со стола свою новую кляксу, которую оставил сушиться. Эми подошла расписаться о приёме в тетради — Зойдбергу доплачивали за каждое обращение за помощью — и увидела рисунок.  
— Зойдберг, какая красота! Это ты сам сделал?  
Тот испуганно кинулся закрывать кляксу, застеснялся внезапно:  
— Не смотри!  
Но Эми уговорила его дать взглянуть и долго с улыбкой разглядывала получившуюся у него ночью бабочку. Зойдберг наблюдал, и на сердце у него начала расцветать пока ещё неуверенная радость.  
— Тебе правда нравится?.. — робко поинтересовался он.  
— Очень, — кивнула та, подняв на него взгляд своих чёрных раскосых глаз. — Зойдберг, да у тебя талант! А мне что-нибудь нарисуешь?  
Тот обрадовался:  
— Обязательно! А чего бы тебе хотелось?  
— Нарисуй… — Эми на минуту задумалась. — Нарисуй мой портрет. Хотя я согласна и просто на что-то красивое.  
— Я, конечно, могу попробовать, только вдруг не получится, — виновато опустил Зойдберг голову, тихо постукивая клешнями. — Я ещё плохо умею делать портреты людей…  
Тогда Эми протянула ему свою фотографию, на которой она себе нравилась, — на пропуске в университет. Экзамены она уже сдала, а те, что не сдала, родители проплатили, так что до осени пропуск ей не понадобится.  
Зойдберг был очень польщён и доволен — его оценили и похвалили! Он ходил счастливый и окрылённый весь день, даже не сразу замечал, что его прогоняли — из лаборатории, из подвала и с кухни. Рассеянно извинялся и чуть ли не танцевал на ходу: «Я люблю вас, друзья! Я люблю тебя, мир!» Лила с Бендером решили, что он съел что-то не то. Гермес пошёл проверять моющие средства в кладовке, вдруг декаподианец чего-нибудь наглотался, химикатов не напасёшься. А Фрай решил, что надо спросить, как называются веселящие таблетки Зойдберга, ему тоже таких хочется.  
Зойдберг с нетерпением ждал наступления ночи, чтобы приступить к рисованию кляксы для Эми. Чтобы унять волнение и сделать для подруги нечто особенное, он вышел на улицу к свалке возле супермаркета — там большой выбор: и поесть, и для предстоящего творчества.  
Вечер сгущал свои сумерки, но фонари светили достаточно ярко. Душа трепетала и пела, Зойдберг с особым пристрастием приступил к своим поискам, разрезая клешнёй мешки мусора. Вокруг, как обычно, крутились две зелёные обезьяны, норовя сразу сунуть лапы в прорезанные в чёрном полиэтилене дыры и схватить что-нибудь, Зойдберг отпихивал конкурентов, грозно ворча и потрясая шупальцами, но обезьян это не особенно впечатляло. Они отходили от него на минуту, а потом лезли снова, стараясь уворачиваться от клешней. Неподалёку копошился какой-то жукообразный бомж, не обращая на Зойдберга никакого внимания.  
Всё шло хорошо, когда вдруг прямо за спиной раздался вой полицейской сирены.  
— Всем стоять! Конечности за голову! — приказал грозный механический голос.  
Обезьяны мигом разбежались. А Зойдберг обернулся и, выронив просроченный йогурт, испуганно замер, зажмурился от ярких мигающих синих огней.  
— Что ты творишь, это же была моя реплика! — возмутился мужской голос, когда сирена затихла. — Ты начинал в прошлый раз.  
— Тогда никто не послушался, это не считается, — обиженно произнёс робот.  
Зойдберг осторожно открыл глаза. Перед ним стояли двое полицейских в сине-белой форме и шлемах, один из них — который не робот — направлял на него пистолет. Зойдберг взвизгнул.  
— Молчать! Конечности за голову, — приказал полицейский с пистолетом, и Зойдберг поднял клешни, положив их себе на затылок.  
— Очередной бесполезный вонючий кальмар. Мы за день ещё не поймали ни одного серьёзного нарушителя, только выписывали штрафы за неправильную парковку, — разочарованно сказал робот своему напарнику.  
— Неправильная парковка — серьёзное нарушение! — возразил тот.  
— А может, у него есть оружие? — показал робот с мигалкой на Зойдберга.  
— У тебя есть оружие? — спросил Зойдберга второй полицейский.  
— Оружия нет, — честно признался он.  
— Покажи свои документы! Только медленно, не вздумай выкидывать фокусы, смотреть на меня!  
Зойдберг стал шарить по своим карманам, но документов там не было. Оба сердца словно ухнули вниз, новость не предвещала ничего хорошего:  
— Ой, наверное, я их потерял… Или забыл на работе.  
— Нелегал, значит, — заключил человек.  
— Так-так, работает без лицензии, — замигал робот.  
— Хоть что-то интересное, надоело отлавливать зелёных обезьян!  
— Но за них в лаборатории неплохо платят.  
— Зато теперь у нас появилось настоящее дело!  
Джона Зойдберга, несмотря на его протесты, быстро скрутили сеткой и забрали в участок, арестовали как нелегального пришельца и похитителя мусора. Если бы брызнул чернилами полицейским в лицо, он, возможно, сумел бы сбежать. Но Зойдберг берёг чернила.  
При личном досмотре уже в участке у него обнаружили пропуск Эми Вонг. И тут же обвинили в том, что он хочет ограбить Вонгов и Марсианский университет.  
— Дорогой мой напарник, — приобнял мужчина в форме робота-полицейского, поглядывая на единственного заключённого, сидящего за решёткой в местном обезьяннике. — Настал наш звёздный час, мы сегодня поймали опасного злоумышленника!  
— О да! Ты был очень крут, я чуть не перегрелся от волнения, — довольно замигал робот и обратился уже к Зойдбергу: — Признавайся, злоумышленник, кто ещё состоит в твоей банде?  
— Никто не состоит! — возмутился Джон, из-за случившегося было ужасно обидно: его обвинили напрасно, и теперь, если не выберется, он не сможет ночью порисовать для Эми. Но, может быть, если им всё объяснить, его поймут правильно?.. — Я ничего не крал, пропуск Эми мне сама подарила. Я — важный врач. Хотите — проверьте, позвоните на место моей работы, у меня клиника при Межпланетном экспрессе.  
Робот-полицейский проверил свою базу данных:  
— Ага! Нет у него никакой клиники, фиксирую: нелицензированная деятельность, подпольная клиника, укрытие от налогов.  
— У меня есть лицензия для практики на Земле! — обиделся доктор Зойдберг. — Я — специалист по ксеномедицине. У меня даже диплом есть… — он грустно вздохнул. — Но я его уронил в вулкан. Почему вы мне не верите?  
— Заливай дальше! — стукнул по прутьям камеры человек-полицейский. — Посидишь тут денёк-другой, разберёмся и отыщем твоих подельников, наглый ракообразный преступник!  
— Так его! — ободрил робот.  
— То есть вы не отпустите меня до утра?! — всё ещё не веря в несправедливость жизни, уточнил Зойдберг.  
— Да!  
Так горько и обидно ему ещё никогда не было, сердца тоскливо сжимались, на глаза чуть ли не наворачивались слёзы: его не выпустят, они отобрали пропуск, доверенный Эми, он не выполнит обещание и не сможет порисовать. Это было ужасно! Оставалась только одна надежда, и Джон Зойдберг, свернувшись калачиком на полу, стал ждать, когда друзья его вызволят. В Межпланетном экспрессе должны непременно заметить его отсутствие и пойти искать. Например, Скраффи, если не увидит его в кабинете ночью.  
Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени, в камере не было окон, он дремал, когда его разбудили, толкнув в бок полицейской дубинкой. В ярком свете возле открытой решётки стояла Эми и улыбалась.  
— Выходи, — не без сожаления заявил робот-полицейский. — За тебя заплатили залог.

Из участка позвонили в Межпланетный экспресс, и профессор подтвердил слова доктора Зойдберга, но оплачивать своему сотруднику штраф за хулиганство отказался: «Посидит пару дней, станет как шёлковый, — заключил Фарнсворт, — будет безалаберному кальмару наука. Зато накормят его там бесплатно, и мы отдохнём». Позвонили и Эми Вонг — сообщить, что нашли её украденный пропуск.  
Когда Джона отпустили из полиции, время на часах приближалось к обеду.  
— Зойдберг, что ты натворил? — спросила Эми, когда они уже сидели в кафе: она решила накормить измученного доктора, вызволенного из обезьянника.  
— Кидался мусором в полицейских. Я сопротивлялся до последнего, пока они меня не скрутили, — гордо пояснил он и, виновато опустив щупальца, добавил: — Прости, я не смог нарисовать для тебя картину.  
Эми единственная знала о его тайном хобби и оценила его творчество, она выручила его из беды, накормила — Зойдберг считал своим долгом её отблагодарить, да и просто хотелось сделать ей что-то приятное. Он не понимал в эталонах земной красоты, под декаподианские она не подходила, но всё равно считал Эми очень милой. А ещё доброй и искренней, прекрасная душа — это самое главное.  
Во избежание недопонимания с полицейскими, он больше не захотел оставлять у себя её пропуск, и тогда Эми предложила попозировать лично. Предложение было очень кстати, тем более после ночи в полицейском участке, Зойдберг не спешил возвращаться в Межпланетный экспресс, он посчитал, что заслужил выходной, надо же было восстановиться после такого стресса.  
Проведённые вместе с Эми минуты были прекрасны. Она разрешила ему принять ванну в своей квартире. Ванная комната Эми оказалась просто шикарной, не сравнится с маленьким душем в здании Межпланетного экспресса, где можно едва развернуться. Джон с удовольствием поотмокал в воде и потёр себя щёткой, после хорошенько почистил панцирь. Они с Эми много болтали, Зойдберг смотрел её фотографии, а потом ему выдали карандаш и бумагу, и он стал рисовать. Эми позировала и улыбалась, когда же бумага закончилась, они пили вино и ели что-то вкусное — Зойдберг не запомнил название.  
Счастливый и окрылённый, он от души поблагодарил замечательную подругу и, взяв наброски, отправился к себе в офис в Межпланетном экспрессе, чтобы при лампе и в тишине закончить работу над своим лучшим портретом.  
Ночью Зойдберг вдохновенно рисовал. Выбрал новенький лист, наметил отдельные детали лица замазкой, а поверх плюнул мощную кляксу. Затем долго и аккуратно размазывал её. Он посыпал местами солью, добавил срыгнутые кусочки фольги из-под шоколадки, которую, ещё подписывая протокол, заметил на столе в полицейском участке и быстро проглотил целиком. Эми виделась Зойдбергу в образе коренной марсианки, да и клякса, на которую он побрызгал ещё чернил, напоминала отростки на голове тамошних аборигенов, а нижняя часть рисунка — воротник-ожерелье из горизонтальных полосок. Наконец результат его удовлетворил, картина получилась великолепной. Эми стала для него ясным лучиком солнца, и Зойдберг очень надеялся, что портрет ей понравится.

Дело шло к утру. Увлёкшись творчеством, Зойдберг не замечал ничего, а когда закончил, понял, что сильно проголодался. Мусор теперь вызывал неприятные воспоминания о полиции, а ведро на кухне всё равно было пустое. Зато холодильник, у которого на ночь обычно включали кодовый замок, оказался открыт. И Зойдберг обрадовался: друзья знали, какая беда с ним приключилась, и ждали, когда его выпустят, заботливо оставив доступ к еде, хотели сделать подарок.  
Доктор Зойдберг наелся от пуза, довольный жизнью на все сто процентов.  
Но, вернувшись в свой кабинет, застал Бендера, бесцеремонно роющегося в его столе и мусорной корзине.  
Бендер на миг замер, похлопал шторками глаз, а потом оскалился и изрёк:  
— О, привет, краб-вонючка! Думал, тебя продержат в полиции ещё пару-тройку дней. Как я рад тебя видеть!  
Робот раскинул руки, будто бы для объятия, но Зойдберг заметил, что из приоткрытой дверцы отсека в его металлическом теле торчал край знакомого листа. В голове промелькнула страшная мысль: «Он ворует рисунки!» Зойдберг кинулся к столу — к счастью, портрет Эми всё ещё был на месте, и он осторожно взял рисунок клешнёй, спрятал за спину.  
— Мне просто бумага нужна была — для самокруток, — рассмеялся Бендер, увидев, как Джон зло нахмурился, — твои чернила неплохо горят, если спиртом побрызгать слегка. — И плотно закрыл свой отсек.  
— Так значит, тебе не понравились кляксы?.. — расстроился Зойдберг.  
— Кляксы? Какие кляксы?! — с возмущением удивился робот.  
— Ты даже не посмотрел...  
— Нет! — бросил тот. — Зачем мне смотреть на блевотину? И это уродство отдай, ты, бездарность! — Он протянул свою руку Джону Зойдбергу за спину и выхватил из клешни портрет Эми.  
— Эй, — кинулся было Джон. — Это моё!  
— Нет, моё! Художник из тебя никакой, — хмыкнул Бендер и к его ужасу быстро свернул драгоценный портрет в трубочку и прямо на глазах проглотил. — Как из меня амёба с конкурса красоты. Чёрт, как малый ребёнок! Занимается всякой хернёй, нет, чтобы чем-то полезным, он только бумагу изводит — табачок завернуть не во что. Вот куда пропадают мои журналы, ворюга!  
И хлопнул дверью прямо у него перед носом.  
Джон Зойдберг в отчаянии сполз на пол. Он был просто убит. Опустошён, как панцирь от выеденной креветки. Он — бездарность. И «занимается всякой хернёй». Сожалеть о потерянном портрете смысла не было: если он так ужасен, Эми ни в коем случае не должна это увидеть. Но рисовать портрет Джону было приятно — всё делалось в благодарность и от души, а в процессе казалось красивым и необычным. Неужели он самовлюблённый дурак с кривыми клешнями? Размечтался лишь от того, что однажды его похвалили — из вежливости.

Днём к Зойдбергу пришла Эми, но видеть её сейчас было чересчур больно, он закрылся в своём кабинете. Джон пытался изобразить, что его нет, однако, пожалуй, шуршал слишком громко. Эми отказывалась уходить.  
— Зойдберг, да что с тобой, объясни! — удивилась она.  
— Ты похвалила мои кляксы из жалости, обманула меня, — всхлипнул он, жуя старый телефонный справочник.  
— Не из жалости, честно! Твои кляксы прекрасны.  
— Правда? — тот оживился, но насупился тут же, хватит прежней наивности: — Нет, не ври!  
— Правда-правда, пожалуйста, не переставай рисовать.  
— Не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Я бездарность с кривыми клешнями, — бросил Джон, снова вгрызаясь в справочник.  
— Вовсе нет! Открой дверь, я хочу кое-что тебе показать, кто-то выложил в сеть твою картину.  
— В интернет? — насторожился Зойдберг, новость обескураживала, он вздохнул и из любопытства открыл дверь.  
— Вот, — Эми показала ему свой планшет. — Мне подруга сегодня ссылку прислала. Это же я, да?  
Зойдберг вгляделся в экран и с удивлением узнал портрет Эми, который он рисовал этой ночью. Но такого не может быть!  
— Это не я. В смысле, я не выкладывал в интернет... — Он растерянно отложил справочник, не отрывая взгляд от планшета.  
— Тогда кто? Ты кому-то показывал? Её продают на художественном аукционе, там выставлены и другие твои работы.  
— Что?  
Сумма возле картины привела Зойдберга в шок, так много нулей он давно не видел. Неужели его оценили? Он не бездарь, а настоящий талант, его любят: возле поста было множество лайков-звёздочек. «Неужели я — знаменитость?» Депрессию как рукой сняло, а душа снова воспарила в облака: его уважают, он что-то может, у него получается!.. На глазах выступили невольные слёзы радости. Но в графе «имя автора» почему-то значилось «Бен Берг».  
— Бендер! — разом воскликнули Зойдберг и Эми.  
— Значит, Бендер меня обманул! — возмутился Зойдберг, подёргивая ротовыми щупальцами, он был в ужасе, но польщён. — Как он мог! Я же… Я же… Он украл мои драгоценные картины. Этот бессовестный гад вчера отобрал у меня портрет, который я рисовал только для тебя! Бр-р-р, уничтожу!  
Зойдберг ринулся вперёд, щёлкая клешнями, на голове появился грозный плавник, встал торчком, как причёска воина племени ирокезов. Эми остановила приятеля:  
— Погоди, не шуми, надо сначала во всём разобраться.

Бендер не стал ничего отрицать. Он сидел возле телевизора, закинув ноги на стол, и пересчитывал деньги.  
— Мда? Ну и что вы мне сделаете, неудачники!  
— Верни мой портрет! Сними с аукциона немедленно! — требовал Зойдберг, потрясая клешнями перед его лицом.  
— Мне плевать, я железный.  
— А если магнитами? — уточнила Эми, доставая оружие из кармана. Поступок Бендера её тоже глубоко возмутил.  
— Эй-эй-эй! Полегче, подружка, — отодвинул он пальцем прибор, создающий магнитные поля. Поднял жалобный взгляд на Зойдберга. — Да ты всё равно их выкидывал!  
— Не выкидывал, моё искусство не продаётся!  
Бендер вздохнул тяжело, словно на него упала платформа весом в несколько тонн, открыл дверцу отсека в корпусе и, достав пачку денег, сунул Зойдбергу в карман халата.  
Тот возмутился:  
— Не продаётся!  
Бендер дал ему ещё денег.  
— Да ладно тебе, почему бы и нет, — пожала плечами Эми. — Пусть он только поделится и поставит на картинах твоё имя. Здорово же!  
— Что?  
— Автор — я! — уточнил Зойдберг, резонно подумав, что не стоит пренебрегать уже имеющейся у его работ известностью. В конце концов, не будь у Бендера непомерной жадности и предпринимательской жилки, он бы сам никогда не решился выставить свои кляксы на всеобщее обозрение. — Иначе мы не согласны.  
— Джон Зойдберг? Ха, да что это вообще такое! Зойдберг-Жуйберг-Хренойберг — отстой, как жвачки в рот натолкали. Имя должно звучать!  
Зойдберг ничуть не смутился, он никогда не считал своё имя красивым:  
— Скажешь, что Бен — это мой псевдоним.  
— Хорошо, — обречённо кивнул робот, всё ещё поглядывая на опасную штуку в руках Эми. — Только, чур, я — твой менеджер.  
— Нет, — возразил он, — потому что ты меня обманул.  
Бендер достал ещё денег.  
— …Ну хорошо, я согласен. Если Эми считает, что это нормально.  
— У каждого гения был свой менеджер! Художник должен рисовать, а не заботиться о деньгах.  
Эми кивнула.  
— Убедили. Я в аукционах всё равно ничего не понимаю, — вздохнув, согласился Зойдберг, на голове его сложился грозный плавник и исчез под панцирем.  
— Вот это уже разговор!  
— Но «Портрет марсианки», то есть Эми, не продаётся! — строго потребовал Джон и с теплотой посмотрел на подругу: — Это подарок.

Бен Берг, открывший своё настоящее имя как Джон Зойдберг, стал знаменитым. О нём писали в газетах, показывали по телевизору, устроили в крупной галерее выставку его клякс. Зойдберг приоделся, ездил теперь на авто, ел в ресторанах и стал очень важным. Эми с родителями присутствовала на открытии выставки, в центре внимания было несколько работ, получивших наиболее высокие оценки критиков, и среди них «Портрет марсианки». Кляксокартины разлетелись на ура, автору аплодировали, Зойдберг был счастлив, Эми согласилась прилюдно с ним пойти танцевать. И даже сам Калькулон попросил Зойдберга плюнуть ему чернилами на футболку. Бендер пил дорогое виски, курил сигары и с гордостью похлопывал по плечу своего «протеже», которого вывел в люди. И считал заработанные ими деньги.  
Но через пару месяцев на всех телеканалах трубили уже о новой сенсации мира искусства: «Гениальный безрукий художник с Плутона рисует своими фекалиями!» И публика побежала туда. Новую звезду носили на руках, чета Вонг без стеснения нахваливала новую моду и купила в свою коллекцию несколько фекальных картин. Зойдберг оказался забыт, его шедевры теперь стоили не больше банки слёрма.

— Не расстраивайся! — утешал его Бендер, по-дружески обнимая за плечи. — Мы срубили свой куш и неплохо пожили. Мне вот даром не нужно плутонское дерьмо. Ну, разве что если бы оно было приготовлено великим Эльзаром. А тусовка всё хавает — законы рынка, звёзды быстро сменяют друг друга. Кстати, — напомнил он, — ты мне всё ещё должен за услуги.  
Зойдберг вздохнул и, достав из кармана, отдал Бендеру несколько купюр.  
— Но мне очень нравилось рисовать…  
— Рисовать тебе никто не мешает, плюйся, брат, на здоровье! Расслабляйся, — одобрил Бендер, быстренько спрятав деньги. — Свою минуту славы ты уже получил, возвращаться в клоаку не стыдно.  
— Такова жизнь, — грустно развёл тот руками и поплёлся к себе в кабинет. — Надеюсь, Скраффи всё ещё складывает для меня в мешок пищевые отходы…

В медкабинете его ждала Эми, переписывала карту Фрая, на которую временный медик Межпланетного экспресса, заменявший доктора Зойдберга, умудрился опрокинуть кофейник.  
— Привет, — радостно помахал он клешнёй.  
Эми, оторвавшись от своего занятия, подняла голову.  
— Слушай, Зойдберг, почему ты снова ютишься здесь, а не снимешь квартиру? Разве у тебя не осталось денег после продажи картин?  
— Осталось много, — протянул тот, — но я решил положить их на счёт и не тратить без крайней необходимости. Когда у тебя много денег, тебе все друзья, а если их нет — остаются только самые настоящие. Слава так быстротечна, дорогие костюмы рвутся, пачкаются и выходят из моды, а фуа-гра — всего лишь гусиная печень. Мне приятно жить здесь, рядом с друзьями, я сам так хочу, пускай меня постоянно гоняют, поскольку мешаю, а Гермес штрафует за каждую мелочь. Но я не обижаюсь, я где-то читал, придирки на Земле — это знак внимания, так некоторые люди показывают, что им кто-то нравится.  
— Но разве тебе не хочется иметь собственный дом?  
— И жить в одиночестве? — грустно покачал он головой, сев рядом за стол. — Ты весёлая, симпатичная и общительная, всегда хорошо пахнешь. Ты — богатая человеческая самка с кучей поклонников, Эми, а Вонги владеют целой планетой, тебе не понять.  
— Ошибаешься, — прислонилась Эми к его руке, — я отлично тебя понимаю…  
Зойдберг вздохнул:  
— Спасибо! Ты мой самый лучший друг.

Всё вернулось на круги своя. Энтузиазм Джона Зойдбрега к кляксотворению поугас, хотя теперь коллеги не ругались, когда он случайно плевался чернилами. Ну, почти.  
А в спальне на съёмной квартире Эми Вонг по-прежнему висит репродукция «Портрета марсианки» с автографом самого Бена Берга, оригинал картины хранится в поместье её родителей, Эми очень им дорожит.


End file.
